Summer Lovers
by xshigeru-samax
Summary: Ash begins freaking out when Giovanni and his mother send him to Veilstone Acres for the summer. He worries that the person who he wanted to keep his secert from the most will find out what he'd been trying to keep covered up since last summer. Meanwhile, Drew, Ash's houseboy, is caught up in a lie, that he doesn't really want to get himself out of. [AU] Pallet and Paul/Drew


_Just a story idea I thought I'd try..._

_Warning: OOC!Drew ~He's still going to be his arrogant self, however writing Drew is hard so he'll probably seem ooc most of the time :( Sowwy!_

_Umm... GO PALLETSHIPPING!_

* * *

**xshigeru-samax**

* * *

_Summer Lovers:: Chapter 1_

* * *

_"You do trust me, don't you?" He asked in a low, husky voice. Although it was dark, with the only sliver of light emitting from the curtain-hidden moon, Lance arched an eyebrow as if Ash could see his actions. _

_The one with the oversized brown eyes gulped, prior to nodding, uncertainly. "I-I do." Instead of a verbal response Ash felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist while his lips were being captured by another pair._

_**|June 8th 2013, Early Morning. Pallet Town|**_

Drew blinked. He knew his young master, Ash Ketchum, was a lot of things; he was thoughtful, sweet, and even handsome when he decided to clean up, but the one trait that seemed to rise above all the others was how queer his actions were. It seemed to be the first thing people noticed when they hung around him long enough, however at that moment if you were to walk into his bedroom you wouldn't have to hang around long to realize he was a weirdo. How many normal people do you know pretend to make out with people while they're asleep? Other than Ash, Drew knew no one else who performed this.

Drew closed the distance between himself and Ash's ears. "Oi, Ketchum, wake up!"

A soft moan escaped Ash's throat as he stirred and scrunched up his nose. However, with all his movements his eye did not once flutter open deeming him awake like Drew had hoped leading him to heave an annoyed sigh, he was getting nowhere. The impatient houseboy crossed his arms, settling on retreating back downstairs to perform his other morning duties. He always hated cleaning Ash's room anyway. As he began withdrawing from Ash's personal space he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Making a face the one with the emerald eyes began to, gently, pry his young master's arms from his neck, but he failed miserably. Ash was just too strong for him, even in his sleep. Or maybe he was just... Weak (but with his big ego Drew'd never admit it).

The space between Drew's face and Ash's began decreasing by the second as the latter pulled his houseboy closer and closer to him. Drew let out a yelp, pulling back as much as he could.

"Ash," he squeaked uncharacteristically, attempting to wake the forceful sleeping boy. Nothing changed though, he was still being pulled onto his master's bed, and Ash was still asleep with his awaiting lips puckered up for a kiss. Frantically, Drew scrambled to think of ways to wake Ash without violence, since after all he needed to keep his job. As he racked his mind for ideas he came across the most perfectest threat. "Am I going to have to get the tickle monster?"

Ash's eyes snapped open and he tore from his bed into his closet. "Don't you dare, I'm awake."

With a flick of his hair Drew smirked, admiring his handiwork.

Ash peaked through the closet door, surveying for said tickle monster, Gary Oak. A relieved sigh left his lips when the aforementioned boy was nowhere in sight and he, carefully, stepped out into the open.

"Morning Drew," he greeted once he was completely sure that he was safe.

"Hn," said boy replied as he began to pick up around the place.

"A simple g'morning would be nice sometimes," Ash muttered, heading for the door leading to his bathroom.

"The assurance that I won't get molested when I come here in the morning would be nice too," Drew shot back in a mere whisper.

A crimson blush overtook Ash's usual tan complexion as he stopped in his tracks, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Whatever. You're mother wants you downstairs."

"M'kay. Tell her I'll be down in five minutes."

"I'm a houseboy not a messenger," Drew grumbled.

Ash shook his head muttering something about Drew PMSing as he continued on his way to the bathroom. Drew could only glare daggers at the back of his young master's head as he, now aggressively, continued cleaning.

**...**

He yawned and stretched his arms as he, rather carelessly, made his way down the stairs that Drew had moped only minutes before. What his mother had wanted to talk to him so urgently about on this fine Saturday morning was beyond him, but Ash had a clue on what it might be. He inwardly groaned as the thoughts of "Giovanni and I are getting married" and "You'll finally have the daddy you've always wanted" bounced around in his head. Frankly, he didn't like Giovanni, every inch of that man screamed for his suspicious attention. Sure he was a good man to his mom, he took them in when their house burned down and they had no where else to go after all, and Ash was grateful, however this uneasy feeling filled him to the brim every single time he was around the man.

"Morning, Ash!" His mother beamed when he stepped into the grand living room of the oh so rich Giovanni Roquette. Ash attempted a smile, but his mother's beaming face pretty much confirmed his suspicions. Sure the women, Delia Ketchum, was always happy and with a warm smile on her face, but Ash had the differences between every facial expression his mother owned etched in his head, he knew her beaming like this could only mean she was ecstatic about one thing or more like one person. Giovanni.

With all the thoughts that continued to occupy his head Ash barely noticed the auburn haired teen sitting across from his mother, nor did he realize a man with chestnut locks sat besides her.

"Oi! Ashy-boy!"

Ash came back to reality when he heard that voice, the voice that belonged to the one boy who had loved pushing his buttons since the day they met back in Kindergarten. Ash could remember that day vividly.

He, being a complete and utter cry baby back then, had been bawling his eyes out and throwing a temper tantrum as his mother attempted to assure him that she would be back for him in what would feel like a little while. Her face exhibited sheer embarrassment. It had taken too long for the teacher to get Ash to stop crying and his mother out the door for the brunette known as Gary Oak.

At snack time when everyone munched on cookies Ash could only stare at his plate and sniffle.

Gary rolled his eyes. Really, he couldn't find what was so sad about the first day of school. He had no parents to cling onto, just his grandfather who was always to busy to hang out with him so he couldn't relate.

"You going to eat that?" Before Ash could even look up or answer Gary leaned forward, snatching the cookie from its place on Ash's plate and putting it to his lips.

Ash didn't react at first, he could only blink, but soon enough he furrowed his brows. "Hey! That was my cookie!"

"You didn't seem to care 'bout when you were just staring at it like an idiot," Gary reasoned.

Ash gasped. He looked right to left before directing his attention back to Gary. "That's a bad word."

"Oh, I'm sorry do you prefer moron or imbecile?" Gary asked, smirking when he saw Ash's small hands curl into a fist. His face was practically glowing red in embarrassment and anger.

"I'm not an imbe... imbe-"

"Imbecile," Gary supplied.

"Yeah, that!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Ash put his hands on his hips as he nodded.

"Interesting. So you're a moron."

"No!" Gary smiled a bit, amused to see the boy all riled up. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"But you didn't deny it before."

"Well, I'm denying it now."

"And I'm eating your cookie now." Ash's eyes widened as did Gary's mouth as he took in the delectable snack food. It wasn't long after the cookie had been consumed that its previous owner jumped onto the thief before him.

"Are you going to stand there all day like an idiot or are you going to sit down with the rest of us?" Ash stopped reminiscing to shoot Gary an icy glare. This glare looked more like a pout to Gary who had smirked in response.

"Not this early in the morning boys," Delia scolded.

"I can control myself," Ash said, "unlike that animal."

Delia sighed. Ash took a seat, farthest from both Gary and Giovanni. The auburn-haired boy could only roll his eyes at his little friend's immaturity. Really, it was ridiculous. However, Gary had to admit it was kind of adorable at the same time.

Giovanni cleared his throat and raised both his brows at his fiancée.

"I guess it's time," Delia mumbled.

"Time?" Ash inquired, stirring uncomfortably in his seat. "Time for what?"

Delia could feel her cheeks flaming as she prepared to say her news. "Giovanni and I are getting married."

"Of course you are." Ash attempted a smile as Gary congratulated the couple.

"That isn't all," Giovanni finally spoke. "We're getting married in a month-"

"So soon!" Ash exclaimed.

Delia sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. Everyone heard when Gary muttered something about the two being eager beavers, but Ash was the only of them that heard, but didn't chuckle.

"Why so soon?" Ash mumbled, meekly.

"Well, I want to be able to fit into my wedding dress." This time Ash jumped from his seat startling everyone, but Gary who was used to it by now.

"_Mom_," the edge in Ash's voice was a warning that if he heard one more word he'd explode. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe she's pregnant," Gary assumed, looking closely at the mother's stomach area. Ash felt faint as he sat back down.

**...**

_**Upstairs, a little later!**_

"I don't understand why they're sending me away until the wedding," Ash grumbled as he watched Drew pack his bags, one of the many things that weren't in his job description, but he was still forced to do.

The one with the green hair scoffed. "They obviously don't trust you to be good as they hurry through planning this wedding."

"I bet it's all part of Giovanni's devious plan."

"To do what?"

"I don't know yet, but I think it's something **really** evil."

"Giovanni-sama might be manipulative, but he isn't evil," Drew said, defending his boss.

"Yeah, right," Ash groaned.

"Stop complaining," Gary said, leaning in the door frame with a coke to his lips. "You get to spend your vacation with me so it wont be as bad as it would've been if it had been only you and Drew."

Drew and Ash both rolled their eyes.

"Do I have permission to throw this at him?" Drew asked, holding up a pillow.

"Well, it is called a throw pillow," Ash smirked. He rose from his seat at his desk and yanked a pillow from under his suitcase.

"Let's do this!"

"Hey!"

* * *

_Is it worth continuing?_


End file.
